An interior part for a vehicle, mounted on an armrest of a door, is known, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The interior part is a pocket wherein sundries can be put. The interior part is inserted through an opening of a door lining that serves as an interior decoration of a passenger compartment, with an edge of the interior part being engaged with the door lining Further, since the interior part is fastened at a lower part to the door lining by a screw member, the interior part achieves reduction in the number of components can be attached with reduced man-hours.
However, in the interior part disclosed in Patent Literature 1, upon fastening of the lower or bottom portion of the interior part by the screw member using a fastening tool, it is likely that one will drop the screw member inadvertently down to an inside bottom of the door. Once the screw member is dropped, it is tedious and time consuming to get the screw member back.